daigofictionversefandomcom-20200216-history
Mason Shepard
He is the main protagonist of Cardfight!! Vanguard: Legends of Capital City, and a main protagonist in Cardfight!! Vanguard: Legends of Capital City 2. History During his first day of kindergarten, he sat alone, thinking he wouldn't make any friends. Abbey Vulcan decided to sit with him. They got along instantly. When recess started, they went immediately to the jungle gym. Jerry told them to get off so he could play on it. But, Mason began to punch him until Abbey begged him to stop. Since Mason didn't stop, Abbey threw him all the way to the sand box. After Recess was over, Mason still sat there, thinking Abbey wouldn't want to sit at his table anymore. Surprisingly, Abbey still thought of him as a friend and decided to keep him from beating up on other kids too much. After a while, they became a prominent force at the school, keeping it clean and stop bullying. Mason first found out about Vanguard when Abbey accidentally dropped her deck. He accompanied her to her first tournament where she was defeated by Shiro in the final match. She wanted to give up, but he wouldn't let her. He asked her to teach him how to play sohe could help her practice. They continued to work on her deck until the next tournament had begun. This time, Abbey defeated Shiro. Abbey was grateful to Mason for his help and continued to play. She then moved a couple of months later, making Mason a loner for 11 years. The only thing he couldn't remember after she had left was her name. For the past 11 years before the start of the series, he continuously tested new kids at his school to see if they would retaliate and befriend him. This ceased after he saved Sai's deck from being destroyed by Jerry. Personality He used to be quite ignorant until Abbey set him straight. He was always getting in trouble after she had left. After meeting Sai, he began to calm down and treasures the connections he has with other people. Him and Trevor never always see eye to eye, especially when Trevor says something he doesn't understand. Has a crush on Abbey. His enthusiastic and overwhelmingly confident nature made him into a very powerful cardfighter. After training with Abbey for as long as he did, he retained his knowledge of the game and was able to win his first genuine fight in years against Sai. After obtaining PSY Qualia, he began to rely more on the power without realizing it. He then began to act like Shiro, being arrogant and obsessed with becoming a stronger player. This intensified after he received the Horror Program from Shiro. But, Sai and James were abe to have him see his true path with their combined PSY Resonance. He immediately comes to his senses. After his semi-final match with Gus, he starts to respect his units and give them credit for the hard work they show. In the second installment of the original series, he is shown to be more outgoing and competitive in the midst of his fellow cardfighters. Realizing the Horror Programs had returned, in Melissa's possession, he started to worry about seeing them again. Story Legends of Capital City= Mason Shepard is in his sophomore year of Capital City High School. He's introduced as this intimidating, schoolyard bully. When being introduced to Vanguard by Sai, he starts to make new friends like Jerry, one of his former victims, and later his teammates that become his best friends- Abbey Vulcan, Sai Yamato, and Trevor Holtzworth. When ED4 begins to play in Regionals, he become friends with teams like Awesome and meet their rivals, Team Gaia Saviors. When they compete in the National Tournament, he becomes friends with members of Team Aviation. As the story progresses, he discovers PSY Qualia and PSY Resonance. He begins to rely on the voices he hears when using PSY Qualia in his matches. After ED4 reaches the semi-final round of the National Tournament, Shiro introduces him to the Horror Program series of the Nova Grappler clan. He then uses the deck to defeat Jerry, then Lupa, Kazu, and Raiden. He then comes back to his senses after choosing his own path while Sai and James use their PSY Resonance in unison, reaching the third level known as Revelation Sight. The Horror Programs then disappeared and Mason went back to Gold Rutile, his true avatar. This lead to Mason winning his match with Gus without using PSY Qualia and having him respect his units more. Later on in the story, ED$ faces off with GS$ in a Blackout round. In the final match to determine the winner, Shiro uses his PSY Qualia to intimidate Mason into using his own. Mason refused and decided to fight with his own strength. After being able to check for a heal trigger, Mason survived Shiro's last attack. He then unleashed his true power by crossriding to Titanium Rutile and finished Shiro's Dungaree off with its Limit Break, wining the National Tournament for ED4. The next day, he ran into Sai and Trevor who told him Abbey was waiting for him at Fighter Central. When they go there, everyone was waiting to watch the two of them fight. After that, he finally asked Abbey to go out with him. |-|Legends of Capital City 2= WARNING: This section of the article contains spoilers. Read at your own risk. After showing Toby around, Mason gave him a Set 10 box to upgrade his deck. He then begins to watch over Toby in his matches to see if he has what it takes to be a strong cardfighter. One day, after checking up on James in the hospital, he runs into Allen Wakefield, a rival of Trevor's. As they cardfight, Mason tells Allen to forget about all of his problems and think about what he's done. He won and Allen ran off with Surge and Olivia. So far, during the New World League, he has sat out in the earlier rounds, and acted as a regular during the semifinal and/ or final rounds of the New York and Kingston divisions. Relationships Abbey Vulcan= They have known each other since they were in Kindergarten. He and Abbey understand one another quite well. It is implied throughout the first installment series he harbors romantic feelings for her. |-|Sai Yamato= Him and Sai didn't start out on good terms. At first, he was just another new kid Mason was going to mess with later. That is, until Jerry got to him first. After saving him and had a cardfight the next day, they became friends instantly. |-|Trevor Holtzworth= At first, they were sworn enemies. But, after the shop tournament was over, they started to get along more and more, leading to them being very good friends. |-|Jerry Ridgeway= When Jerry first tried to tell Mason to get off the jungle gym during recess about 11 years before the start of the series, Mason then beat him up. But, after settling their differences with a cardfight, Jerry learned tht Mason had changed and they became friends. |-|James Greyson= They competed for the final spot in the shop tournament. After being defeated, he congratulated Mason on his vctory and left, saying they would see each other again soon. All and all, they are on good terms and respect each other. Shiro Jucheng= Shiro was very insistant on making Mason a part of GS4. However, Mason continued to refuse until he became possessed by his PSY Qualia and took on the Horror Programs. But, after being defeated by his Titanium Rutile, Shiro and Mason settled their differences and became friends and rivals. |-|Martha Shepard= Despite embarassing him at every turn, Mason loves his mother and likes to know she's there to watch his matches. |-|Robert Shepard= They haven't interacted much in the series. But Mason was glad to see him sitting in the stands during his match with Shiro. |-|Mr.Vulcan= He respects Mr.Vulcan and they get along quite well. |-|Kotetsu Yamato= Ever since discovering Fighter Central, Mason has seen Kotetsu as a mentor and friend. PFS WARNING= This section of the article contains spoilers. Read at your own risk. |-|LoCC2= Golden Nitōichi: Two bladeless sword handles until activated. Trivia *His name derives from shepherd, one who guides and protects sheep. *In LoCC II, he is known as the Demon King or Rutile Emperor. Category:Cardfight!! Vanguard: Legends of Capital City Category:Male Category:Character Category:Protagonists Category:Cardfight!! Vanguard: Legends of Capital City 2